1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having an anti-vibration device which utilizes anti-vibration sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cameras are provided with anti-vibration devices which utilize anti-vibration sensors to sense and reduce the effect of vibrations.
Conventional cameras which have anti-vibration devices do not use angular acceleration detection devices as anti-vibration sensors.